


蜂蜜炸雞番外(一) 7:15 AM

by I_Min



Series: 蜂蜜炸雞 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Min/pseuds/I_Min
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是「蜂蜜炸雞」中第九章和第十章中間的刪除片段。因為文風、視角的轉換，和本文氣氛略有出入，所以後來予以刪除，不過今日整理電腦時偶然再讀，倒是覺得做為一個番外篇有點意思。同樣感謝各位的閱讀，好評負評丟Kudo都歡迎XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	蜂蜜炸雞番外(一) 7:15 AM

Scene 1：7:15 AM

不知道是怎麼，被熱得醒過來的：是因為地熱調得太高了，還是被子裹得太緊。又亦或熱潮期中的Omega，本身就是十分不節約能量的存在。

李知勳睜開眼時先看到的是藍色。他過了一小會兒，才遲鈍地發現那是被子的顏色，顏色鮮豔的被褥繞了整整一圈，把他整個人裹成了一枚紫菜包飯。信息素的氣味厚重得彷彿伸手就能摸到，份量十足地堆積在灰色的空氣裡。他額上都泌出了一層細細的汗。

他扭來扭去地把被子掙開，出乎意料地受到不少阻礙──拜那壓在他身上的重量所賜。他翻過身，藉著窗外透進來的點點微光，看見權順榮張著嘴，側躺著，在他身旁打著呼嚕。權順榮也把自己裹成了一捲，像睡夢中也要本能地湊著熱源的小動物那樣，緊緊貼在李知勳身上。

想來那裹得差點把他悶死的被子就是權順榮的手筆。這種很明顯只是懶得多鋪一層床墊的創意，倒也真是像極了他。

情慾褪去的身體帶著舒適的困乏。李知勳分不清楚闔上眼是多久以前的事，是幾小時前，還是幾十分鐘前──他瞇著眼，觀察著權順榮臉上幾處還沒褪去的痘印，和睫毛投在顴骨上造成的淡淡青影。這真的是他的伴侶了。多奇怪，權順榮是他熟進骨髓的名字，可是伴侶這個詞，卻是他十足陌生的。

儘管陌生，卻不壞。就像彈琴，就像聲樂課，就算是在最開始的時候，也是稍微在舌尖滾動一下，便覺得快活的字眼。李知勳突然十分想對眼前這個人做些什麼，偷偷地，一下子就好──權順榮睡得這麼死，應該不會發現的吧？ 

他伸出食指戳了戳權順榮的下巴，見他毫無反應，又捏了下他的鼻子。難得有機會這樣安靜地看他，雖然眼睛小了點，這小子的臉部線條長得還挺漂亮。權順榮約莫是被弄得癢了，抽了幾下鼻翼，突然張開嘴，打了個驚天動地的大噴嚏──李知勳完全沒來得及躲，直接被噴了一臉唾沫。他正欲怒吼，又突然不捨得吵醒權順榮，只得把到嘴邊的粗話又吞了回去，恨恨地拿手背去抹臉。

他才抹到一半，權順榮就睜開了眼睛。那雙細細的眸子眨了眨，半夢半醒地：「……啊嚏？」

李知勳沒理他，坐起身往旁邊的塑膠袋裡找紙巾。權順榮又嘟囔了幾聲，兀自掙開了被子，把運動長褲往腿上一套，便起身打開通往客廳的門。李知勳掏啊掏地，終於成功在塑膠袋最下面掏到了一包紙巾，才剛拆開包裝，權順榮又走了回來，一個紙杯遞到李知勳鼻尖，睡意朦朧地：「知勳喝水。」 

李知勳抬眼看他。權順榮睏得眼睛都睜不開，卻傻呼呼地衝他露出了一個微笑。李知勳本來滿腔的抱怨就要脫口而出：呀，你這傢伙，噴了我一臉臭口水。你這傢伙差點悶死我。你這傢伙這傢伙這傢伙這傢伙──然而，到最後，他卻只是安靜地接下了那杯水。「謝謝。」

權順榮盯著他喝水，忽然伸手碰了他的鼻頭一下。「痘痘。」

「……怎樣？」李知勳挑眉看他。這顆大痘痘是到島上的第一晚冒出來的，真惱人，天知道他已經多久沒長過痘痘了──「紅紅的，好像喬八。」

「喬八的鼻子才不是紅的。」李知勳終於擦完臉，把用過的紙巾塞進紙杯裡。權順榮不依不饒，繼續蹲在他面前練瘋話：「但是你像喬八。看起來小小的，卻可以變得很大。大得能載得動我們所有人。」

李知勳一怔，愣愣地還不知道怎麼回應，權順榮突然『嘿』地扯開嘴角，拉長了聲音：「那知勳，想不想讓我摸一摸你的小喬八啊──」

去你的，搞半天是要講黃色笑話啊！李知勳推開他眼看就要作亂的手，有點沒好氣地：「別鬧，你不累啊？趁能睡的時候快睡吧，真來的時候就擋不住了。」

「累啊。」權順榮揉揉他的頭髮，還是笑笑地：「但難得只有我跟你，有點捨不得睡呢。」

李知勳懂得他的意思。他在心底嘆了口氣，回抱權順榮的肩膀，權順榮立刻吻了上來，輾磨的節奏充滿渴望，撕咬著他的唇瓣。他們一邊吻著，一邊倒在了地上，權順榮放開了李知勳的嘴唇，探頭去輕咬他脖子上的腺體，李知勳縮了縮，被異樣的感覺弄得有些發抖：「別啃了，都要瘀血了……」

「我們等下可以試試看這個。」權順榮嘟喃，伸出兩隻手的食指和中指，比了個交疊的姿勢。李知勳聰明得很，立馬知道他的用意：「休想。69想都別想。」

李知勳完全可以想像，真讓他69下去，權順榮想碰的絕對不只前面。光想到要讓人用唇舌觸碰後面那處，就讓李知勳尷尬得全身發癢；他排斥地覺得那不是乾淨的地方，雖然清洗過了，而且熱潮期的身體也有自動清理的機制。權順榮倒是毫不害羞，認真地繼續討價還價：「可是，我很想好好地親親你吶。」

「……你到底什麼毛病。」李知勳被他說得臉上都熱了。權順榮怎麼老愛舔這舔那的，口腔期沒發育好嗎？他還在腹誹，突然間下腹一股熟悉的熱潮湧上，身體立刻像被抽去了骨頭般軟了下去。

空氣好像變得更濕更黏了，他腹中同樣地有一汪熱泉，在叫囂著要湧出。到底是為什麼，他真是不懂──

「知勳？」權順榮敏銳地察覺到了李知勳的變化。他低下頭，立刻嗅到了一股新鮮而濃郁的信息素，從李知勳身上像潮水一樣湧出來。

甜的李知勳。紅紅的李知勳。和平常不一樣的，有點鈍鈍的李知勳。

上等的毒品。

李知勳曲起雙腿，開始不能自抑地喘息。甚至在權順榮把他翻過身，開始隔著一層薄薄的背心沿著他的脊椎一路往下親吻時，他都沒有拒絕。

就瘋狂吧，無所謂了。他們都清楚，這是只屬於他們的一晌貪歡。沒有成員，沒有工作，沒有鋪天蓋地的責任要扛。過了今日，一切都要回到正軌，誰也沒有把握他們將會怎麼樣。

李知勳是有點慣於折磨自己，可是他並不愚蠢。他中意權順榮，權順榮中意他，既然如此，該怎麼辦就怎麼辦吧。一味逃避不是他的作風。他畢竟還是個釜山男子，總不能跟自己的戀人渡過熱潮期，還要推三阻四哭哭啼啼，搞得對方跟強暴犯似的。Alpha和Omega的結合或許只是本能，但他和權順榮，是他們憑著自己的心選擇的伴侶。

所以他一點也不害怕。他知道權順榮絕不會傷害他。

在他以為自己將會孓然一身地帶著這個身體死去的年輕歲月裡，他不明白，坦然接受身體的需求並不是什麼值得羞恥的事。而現在，他感覺整個人都輕鬆了。 

今後想必還會有很多麻煩的曲折，而他和權順榮，將會一起去走。

「……怎麼了？」權順榮疑惑著他的安靜，回到了他耳邊，關心地問：「是哪裡痛嗎？」

李知勳搖了搖頭。他揪住權順榮的汗衫領口，偏過頭，狠狠地吻了他的戀人一下。「沒事。」


End file.
